


The Belly of the Beast

by Tella_Tale



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, BLACKWING - Freeform, DrummerWolf, F/M, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tella_Tale/pseuds/Tella_Tale
Summary: A kind of divergent ending to season 1 where Amanda and Vogel do not escape Blackwing and end up test subjects with the rest of the Rowdy 3. Warning for violence, graphic scenes of Pararibulitis and torture. Obviously lots of angst and some Drummerwolf tossed in the mix. (Major character death towards the end of the plot) Enjoy ;D





	1. Welcome to Blackwing

Amanda's arms flew through the air, dancing along to the beat of the music while Vogel danced around her. She hadn't noticed the shift in the air at first. Martin snarled and for a moment she thought he was just getting into the beat when she noticed all of them stopping to catch some unknown scent in the air. Martin picked up his bat and Amanda got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. They were getting ready for a fight. 

"Vogel?" Martin paused leaning in. The tone of his voice sent a chill down her spine. "Get 'er out'a here." Vogel didn't need told twice. He took her by the hand leading her away as smoke rose from the field. 

" _What_?!" Amanda demanded an answer but Martin was too focused on getting her somewhere safe. He knew what was coming and he didn't want her caught up in that kind of chaos. Vogel ran as fast as his feet would carry them, not letting go of her hand for a second. They tried to run down the road but to their disappointment the road was blocked with half an army. 

"Is that a god damn tank!?" She shouted stopping dead in her tracks. Vogel was shaking where he stood, eyes locked on the tall man with light hair. He had some kind of weapon in his hands that blew gas out the end like a fire extinguisher. 

"BLACKWING! Run Drummer!! Run!" The boy shouted and tried to run off but every direction they went the soldiers closed in on them. Amanda no sooner turned on the spot when she felt a something strike her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. It hurt like hell but there was no bullet wound. She cried out in pain but tried to keep pushing forward. No sooner had Vogel pulled her back to her feet did another shot strike her back and Vogel in the leg. Losing the distance between them, it took little effort for the soldiers to pounce. They gassed Vogel as he made one last attempt to suck the energy from one of them, and another man knocked Amanda out with the but of his gun. 

In the field there was a storm of chaos as Martin, Cross and Gripps tore apart the soldiers coming out of the weeds left and right. The rubber bullets struck two out of the rowdy 3 but they pushed forward. Pain was not an issue for them at this point. A scream echoed over the hill behind them and at the same time each member froze, turning to the rest of their team. Rage flowed to them at once and it was like someone cranked up the notch on their damage level. Helmets flew into the air when a tire iron crashed through anything in Cross's path. The men formed a line, taking out the soldiers one by one but hadn't focused on the soldiers in the back, sneaking up to gas them all. They went from victorious to dropping like flies. There was little consciousness when their hands were bound and they were treated like cattle and thrown individual cages. Once loaded into the cargo trucks it was like a total blackout for everyone. 

_______

Martin was the first to wake, gasping with shock as his brain became active. It took in it's surroundings slowly while the daze of the smoke wore off. He still felt drugged which dulled his senses but there was definitely  something else alive around him. Trying to move his arms he realized they were restrained with a straight jacket, and a cage  that looked more like a coffin. It took a moment for him to realize something or someone had woken him and when his eyes tried to focus he realized he was without his glasses, squinting at a cement wall. There was a jostle and he could feel the cage pulling him out of the ground. As the cage lifted out of the cement Martin could feel the zone of his senses expand, catching the scent of his brothers. Even without his glasses he could see four doors below him instead of three. He cursed silently in his mind, wishing at least Vogel and Drummer had made it out. 

His head was now level with a platform in front of them and Martin snapped his attention to the person standing in the middle. He let out a low growl like a wild dog, staring at it's prey. He knew that smell, looking at Hugo Friedkin as he fumbled with the controls. 

"Shit-shit-shit. No. I wanted you to open the door not wake up the spikey haired guy!" Friedkin shouted at what he thought to be his assistant while he pressed as many buttons as he could before Assistant took the remote off of him. 

"You're going to break it, Sir. We need to get the girl in her cage as well and I can't keep holding her up like this, Sir." 

"Just put her on the ground, nobody said you had to carry her. That's what wheels are for. Now how do I make him go back to sleep?!"Friedkin looked up, not liking the way Martin was looking at him. "He's got like...murder eyes. Is he always like that?" 

Martin simply cracked his neck and breathed with a flair of his nostrils. "I r'member you....and this is twice now we've met with you holdin' our Drummer hostage. Now the first time was bad enough but you just put yourself on our personal shit list, and Buddy...that is some bonzo bad news for you." A twisted and dark grin pulled over the vampire's lips. Friedkin stared with both fear and a hint of confusion in his eyes. 

"W-we're not holding her hostage." Assistant piped up as he struggled to hold up Amanda. She looked like a rag doll, matted hair covering her face. She wore a similar white jump suit as the rest of them, but hers had a lime green stripe across the chest and arm.  Martin found his worst fears imaginable coming to life. 

"Project Theia is joining in Project Incubus as like a..." Friedkin stopped trying to find the right words. "Combination project...thing." He moved his hands together like he was working with clay. 

"Project Theia?" Martin repeated, keeping the rage from boiling over, but his cage was shaking along with him now. Finally Assistant couldn't keep her up any longer. His hand slipped dropping her to the platform. That was his tipping point. "She got nothin' to do with this! Now I suggest you let her go, unharmed unless you want every last sorry sap in this joint drained like a dead battery!!" 

"Sorry! Sorry!" Assistant tried to sit her back up and Martin got a look at her face. She was a little scratched up but more or less unharmed. The jolt of falling was enough to rouse the girl, and eyes flicked open before she began to panic. 

"Get the fuck off me!" She shoved the man grabbing her back with her elbow since she found her hands to be bound. "What the hell is..." It took a few seconds for her to get her bearings. "Wait...I know you. You're the asshole who held a gun to my head!" She managed to punch him despite her hand cuffs. 

Friedkin let out a pathetic. "Ouch! I was just trying to take control of the situation, jeeze!" In a snap he pulled a gun on her again. "Okay...this might look bad too, but I don't want you to hit me again." The young man rubbed his arm with his free hand. 

"Who the hell even are you?! You're like what? Twelve years old?! What is pointing a gun gonna do other than make things worse!" Amanda may have been shouting, but her confidence didn't last long with the barrel of a gun pointed down her nose. 

"Shut up! I'm thirty two..." He spat back with a defeated pout. 

It was becoming too much for Amanda's nerves to handle and Martin could feel her attack coming before she did. Being out of breath from shouting, it felt like she couldn't get enough oxygen. Then it felt like the air was being sucked from her lungs all together. She started coughing and then choking, hands clinging to her throat. Friedkin dropped his gun in a panic, not understanding what was happening. 

"What's she doing? A-are you choking on food or something? I don't-" He and Assistant jumped back when a light pulled from Amanda and into Martin. The attack seemed to stop  and she was unconscious but breathing normal again. Both men stared at the Vampire and then to the girl in shock and awe. "Wh-what did you? Did you just like eat her soul or something? Is she dead?" There came a sigh from Assistant. 

"If you read the files you would know that Project Theia suffers from a Psychosomatic disease and Project Incubus feeds off of the negative energy her Pararibulitis attacks give off." This of course resulted in a blank stare from his superior. 

"So she's like...Psychic too?" His head tilted like a confused pup. Assistant simply slapped a hand over his face ready to just give up on the guy. 

"You ain't testin' shit on Drummer! She's got nothin' to do with this! Let 'er go!!" Martin shouted and a rumble came from the doors below him. The commotion was enough to wake them too. They were in the dark about the situation but they could feel something was seriously wrong. Friedkin moved to hit the gas button on his remote when Martin started pulling the energy from him and Assistant. Even with bound hands Martin wasn't going to go down without a fight. Though it was short lived. A cloud of gas wafted across the platform stunning Martin in his place. Another grow escaped him before he blacked out. 

"You called for Mr. Priest?" He gave a mad giggle looking down at the three bodies on the floor. Amanda blinked, starting to wake up as a mess of visions came flooding into her mind's eye. It was too much to follow at once and her attention was averted to the man towering over her. "You must be Project Theia." He knelt down and held her chin up so she was looking at him. "I think you and I are gonna have a lot'a fun together. I showed your lil' boy toys a good time back in the day and I do so look forward to making new friends." 

Amanda's nerves were still numb from the attack and the feeding but she pulled her self out of her daze when she felt him him a cold knife to her chin, craning her head at an uncomfortable angle. It probably would have been wise to behave but if they wanted her dead, she had the feeling they would have done it by now. Staring right into his eyes, the girl spat in his face. He didn't even flinch, and to her uncomfortable surprise, he giggled as he wiped it off. 

"I like you. Ya' gotta lotta spunk...but here's the thing you might have already guessed; I am a bad **_bad_ ** man, Miss Brotzman. I hurt people, not because I _have_ to but b'cause I _like_ to." He giggled again. "Nothin' puts a smile on my face faster than seeing someone in pain and I'm afraid you just put your name at the top of a **_very_ ** special list with that little stunt." Roughly he grabbed her elbow and pulled her up off the ground while keeping the knife just far enough that it didn't cut her. "Now I can't kill ya," He spoke as he dragged her to a pit similar to the rest of the Rowdy 3 but it lacked a cage or straight jacket. "But I can  It was just a pit maybe eight feet wide and deeper than she cared to see down. "But countin' in that freaky little disease you got, I can think of many creative ways to make you hurt." The closer they got to the pit the rest of the Rowdy 3 continued rattling their individual cells, muffled screams coming from the floor. He hit a button filling each knockout gas. "Until next time, Miss Brotzman." With a hard shove he tossed her inside and she vanished into the darkness of the pit. Mr. Priest walked away, the smoke still billowing from the hatch to each tiny cell. Friedkin and Assistant started to awake and he stood at a kind of mock salute. 

"Projects Incubus and Theia have been properly contained. Le'me know if I can be of service again soon." With that he tipped his hat and left the room. 


	2. Project Theia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda experiences her first Blackwing test and learns what happens when you don't follow the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: violent scenes & abuse)

When Amanda awoke she was no longer in the bottom of a pit but sitting in a chair. It was pitch black at first but a light in the center of the room flicked on slowly revealing a large white box of space with another chair sitting across from her. Instantly she recognized the person in the red and white jump suit and bolted from her chair. 

 

"Vogel!" She shouted running to him.

"Drummer?"Looking up he saw her and did the same. They nearly met in the mildly, only to feel the tug of a chain on their ankles which yanked them to the ground. Amanda looked down at the shackle keeping her from getting any closer and pulled at the chain as if there could be any weaknesses. Vogel jingled as he stood up, Amanda mirroring him with a grunt of frustration. "Shit. We're back in Blackwing." He spun around the large white room. The only markings on the walls were two halves of a circle with a single line down the middle and four lines below as if forming the shape of an eye. The same symbol was on Amanda's jump suit and the only door leading in and out. 

Amanda was panicking but she had to pull herself together for Vogel's sake. Clearly they were in way deeper than imagined and by the looks of things she was now one of Blackwing's subjects. What was it the crazy guy called her? Project Theia? She was sure it had some kind of meaning to the people in charge of this shit show but to her it was just the same as giving her an inmate number. "Vogel, listen, it's going to be okay. We just need to stay calm and think of a plan." Yeah a plan...easier said than done. They were locked in an underground government facility heavily guarded with guns and knockout gas. The chains were too short for them to reach the doors or anything helpful really. 

The sudden sound of doors opening made them both jump, stepping as far away as the chains would allow. Vogel sniffed the air sensing who it was before they came out of the shadows. "Ah, shit it's the bad man!" He glared into the darkness as the figure stepped into the light with a large grin. 

"Now, now, Jacob. That's now way to behave. Don't make me knock you out again, cause I will." He threatened. Amanda could see Vogel's knees shaking and didn't want to imagine what could make the Rowdy 3 so afraid. 

"That's not my name no more!" Vogel shouted getting riled up. Amanda couldn't stand to watch him step a foot closer to the boy. It was like watching a crocodile sneaking up on a duckling. She waited long enough for his back to be turned before sending the chair she woke up in sailing across the room and knocking Priest onto the floor. 

"Hey Dickehead! I'm the one you ass hats are trying to study! Leave him out of this!" She shouted and grabbed enough slack in her chain to make a weapon. Priest got up  with a loud crack of his back and looked at the chair. 

"Ya know, I told them to bolt the chairs down but they didn't want to worry about property damages to a temporary room." Without any hesitation he marched up to the girl, catching the chain when it swung at him before pinning her to the wall by her throat. The force of the wall against her back was enough to knock some of the wind out of her and she was unable to take a full breath with his hand gripping so tight. Vogel thrashed like a rabid animal, cutting the shackle into his leg as he tried to come to her rescue. Priest got close enough to her face that she could smell his breath. Her face was turning bright purple now and eyes bugged while hands clawed for him to release her. 

"Miss Brotzman that is twice now I've managed to catch me off guard and there is nothing I hate more in this world than someone makin' a fool of Mr. Priest. So I suggest you learn to behave y'self or I'm going to walk over to your little friend over there and cut off every one of his fingers and serve them to you for breakfast like _little_ sausage lings. Do we have an understanding?" He finally released her and she gasped for oxygen to reach her lungs, dropping to her knees. "I don't care to repeat myself Miss Brotzman." He cupped his ear as he awaited her response. 

The room kept shifting as her vision tunneled at the sudden rush of blood to her brain. A hand clutched her throat feeling what would soon become bruises. She had no doubt he wasn't bluffing. "Y-yes." She rasped. 

"Good girl. Now if you wouldn't mind taking your seats, I'll explain how this little game works." As Priest spoke he moved to set her chair back up and motioned for Vogel to sit down. Reluctantly he did as ordered for fear he would hurt Drummer again. It took her a moment but she managed to get back on her feet and sit across from Vogel. 

"Good." Priest clapped his hands together and did a little dance as he walked in circles around their chairs. He reminded Amanda of a vulture circling his prey. "As you may already be aware, Miss Brotzman, you have a unique connection to Project Incubus. It's my understandin' that they feed off of the negative energy you feel when you have an attack. In doing so they seem to trigger some kind of...thing your head does. Over the next few months we will be observin', recording every one of your attacks and their feedings, starting with Mr. Vogel here. We wanted to start small before we work our way up." None of what he was explaining sounded good. It was slowly dawning on Amanda that she might not make it out of here alive. Or worse, she'd spend the rest of her life being tortured. Something in Priest's hand lit up.

"See already you're adrenaline is way up, heart rate gone wild." He laughed showing her something that looked like a cellphone but more advanced. Her name was listed along with vital signs, location in the building. "And we ain't even started yet." He could see the confusion in her eyes. "Oh this? We they put some kind'a monitor in yer head. Surprised you don't feel the scar." He tapped behind his ear and her hand felt behind her own feeling a light bump. "Tracks anything Blackwing might need to know, including those visions you got....Yeah we know 'bout those too. Just 'cause the kid in charge don't read files, doesn't mean the rest of us aren't thorough when encountering a new subject."

"That is like next level twisted! You put a chip in my brain? Who the hell even does that?!" Amanda snapped, only to be annoyed by the blips on the screen when she got upset. "If you think for one second the Rowdy 3 is going to let you use us as guinea pigs you're -" He held a finger up for her silence while the other hand pointed at the boy on his other side.

"I thought you might think somethin' along those lines so allow me to give you a demonstration of how tough your boys really are." He pulled Amanda's chair closer to Vogel who was stewing with rage. She'd never seen him this still. When he was done moving her Priest pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on. He grabbed her hand, holding the flame just enough for her to feel the heat. She screamed pulling her hand back but it was just enough fear to trigger an attack. The flame pulled away but she could still feel the burning. Screams filled the small room and almost instantly Vogel jumped out of his seat to run to her side. 

"Drummer?! Drummer it's okay! I got you!" He didn't hesitate to feed off of the energy, saving her from the pain of the invisible flames.

"No, Vogel..." She tried to warn him that this was exactly what they wanted but it was too late. The attack subsided and the after effect left her in it's usual haze. He was confused as to what he did wrong, worried he hurt her in some way. 

"Very good, my boy." he moved to pat him on the back but the boy flinched at the touch. 

"I don't like it. It tasted wrong. I could taste something else, like she didn't me to." 

"That's called regret and with time, maybe you an' the boys will learn to like it. See, you can't stand to watch your precious 'Drummer girl' as you and your kind so fondly call her, to be in any amount of sufferin' and that is going to be very helpful in our research." Priest never stopped smiling. He reminded Vogel of those creepy orange things people carved on Halloween. Their always smiling faces never settled with him, and there was a hollowness about him that didn't feel right. The tall man looked at his readings, pleased with his results. "The science fellas should enjoy. Good results for your first day." He snapped the phone around in his hand so it fit in his pocket the right way and bowed at Amanda. "Thank you for your help Miss Brotzman. Please enjoy your temporary living quarters until your permanent cell is being built. They hadn't planned on taking you in as a subject but when they watched the footage of Martin feeding off of your psychic energy, well, they insisted on keepin' you...despite my arguments to take you to the incinerator and put you down like a sick dog." The doors opened again and two soldiers unshackled Vogel and dragged him out of the room. Of course being Vogel he tried to fight them off only to be sedated once more and the straight jacket placed back on. Amanda could only sit and watch them remove him from the room leaving her alone with Priest. 

"Don't worry you'll see each other again very soon." Priest waved goodbye to Vogel's limp from being dragged away. 

There was a defiance in her eye that was unmistakable. She wasn't going to give up hope in finding any way possible to escape and find where they were keeping the boys. Once they were together again they stood a better chance of escaping. "You guys have to realize that this isn't how it works, right?" Her tone lacked any emotion, simply stating facts. "We aren't toys you can just keep poking and prodding like it's going to unlock the mysteries of the universe. It's just pointless torture." 

Priest let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning to her. " _Project Theia_." He said using her Blackwing project title to disassociate from the fantasy that she was anything other than Government property. "You seem to be taking longer than expected to fully grasp the severity of your situation. You no longer have the privilege of things like freedom, or choices. You will do as told or you will suffer the consequence. Ya' look alike a smart girl so try to understand Amanda Brotzman is dead. And if Project Theia doesn't comply she will be too." On that note he turned on his heel. The lights turning off as he left and 'Project Theia' found herself in an unimaginable darkness.  


	3. Defiance will get you far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Incubus and Project Theia have become joined projects. Amanda discovers what this means exactly and what Blackwing has in store for their future.

Amanda sat in darkness for a long time. It was difficult to tell how long but the fear of Priest returning with another member of the Rowdy 3 was enough to keep her awake until it was impossible to keep her eyes open any longer.  Just as before, when she woke up again the room she was in had changed. They must have gassed her in the night and made changes while she couldn't put up a fight. She was no longer resting on the chair but in a bed now and the room looked smaller. She noticed a pattern with her sleep that she didn't care to follow. Each time she'd let her guard down they knocked her out and relocated her until she was exactly where they wanted.  A single dim light lit her bed and when she sat up they grew brighter as if on a sensor. The large room illuminated fully now to reveal it hadn't been changed in size. Instead clear glass had been constructed cutting off half of the room and then dividing the second half into four cubicles. On her half of the room was her Blackwing symbol and on theirs was the symbol for Project Incubus.

It took a few moments to adjust to the light but Amanda recognized the figures behind the glass. "Boys!" She shot up out of bed, checking her ankle for a chain this time. They each had a small bed the same as her but were in different corners of their cubicles. Martin's eyes were already on her, running up to the glass to match his hand with hers. Cross had been on the opposite side of his small living space, patting the walls when he heard her voice. Vogel was curled in a ball in the middle of his, leaping up when her eyes met theirs. Gripps however was still waking up. 

"Drummer?! I thought I smelled you!" Cross greeted her with a bright grin. "This is great! We're all back together!" Instantly he shook his head no when he looked between the glass to Martin. "No," his head shook changing his mind. "No this is bad!" 

"The air's too dry in here. Makes my nose feel funny." Gripps yawned giving his nose a scratch. Cross nodded in agreement giving his own nose a scratch now. Out of solidarity Vogel did the same suddenly feeling his nose itch. 

"Are you guys okay?!" Amanda moved back and forth between each of them wishing desperately to suddenly develop the ability to move through objects. The way things were going, crazier things could happen. "Did they hurt you?"

"No more n' usual." Martin noted with a bitter tone. He folded his arms and leaned in the corner of his cubicle. "We aint' been awake since we first got here." 

"That's not true!" Vogel shook his head frantically pointing at Amanda. "Remember that scary guy from the old days? He woke me an' Drummer up and did some real twisted junk, man!! She said she was like a projector thing like us! And-and said they're gonna study us and stuff." This caught Martin's attention. He stood up straight turning his head from Vogel to Amanda. 

"What kinda 'twisted junk'?" He let out a low growl and the look he gave her almost made her too embarrassed to admit she let Priest manipulate her like that. She wanted him to think she was stronger than that. 

"It's nothing I can't handle." Amanda reached behind her ear feeling the fresh scar left where they'd implanted the monitor. Her skin stung where her fingers lightly brushed it sending a chill down her spine. Even through the glass Martin could sense she wasn't telling the whole truth. 

"Drummer, what'd they do?" Whatever it was he could sense she was too afraid to tell him, meaning it was something that would upset him. He was already frustrated that he could let off any steam trapped in a glass box, but he couldn't stand that it took less little time for Blackwing to upset her enough to lie. 

"Tell 'em about the robot they put in your head! Why're you being so weird " Vogel didn't understand why she wouldn't just explain to them what happened. She knew they could feel it when she kept the truth from, why bother?  Amanda could tell his explanations were only making things worse. 

" _ **Because** _ this is the most insane thing that has ever happened to me!" Amanda shouted finally losing it. She had managed to stay calm and try to think but this was all happening too fast. All four of them took a step back at her out burst, feeling the anger like a wave. "We are trapped in some bizaro-bond movie style government facility run by an idiot and a psychopath! And they put a microchip in my brain not a robot! And that is probably the craziest thing I've ever said! THIS IS ALL JUST  BAT-SHIT CRAZY!" Letting out a scream she punched the wall only hurting her hand in the process. She let out another shout, grunting in both pain and frustration. Martin was the first to approach the glass. 

"Take a breath, Drummer. No way we're findin' a way out of here if you end up hurtin' yourself." His voice echoed off the walls, slightly muffling his already gruff voice. He was right of course, breaking her hand wasn't the solution to their problem. "Now what d'you mean you got a chip in your brain?" He tried to mask the concern in his voice, until he got the information needed. With a heavy sigh, Amanda moved to his glass window and held her hair up to show where they'd shaved her head and a thin pink line behind her ear was visible. 

"Priest said it's to monitor my Pararibulitis attacks, and the affect of when you drain my psychic energy or whatever." It was all still really confusing, but it was true she did get visions when they fed from her. Something she also didn't quite understand. Martin's eyes flicked to the ground while hands balled into fists and his jaw clenched. 

"Mark my words, Drummer. When we get out every last one'a these bastards is gonna pay for layin' a hand on you." In response to Martin's words the rest of the Rowdy 3 nodded in agreement, smacking the walls of their cages. There was a loud crackle over an unseen speaker.

"Seein' as you boys are never gettin' out I don't think we need to worry any." Priest's voice came across the intercom. Of course Blackwing was listening in. It felt like every movement was controlled by them and The Rowdy 3 were just their puppets. Several growls and howls came from the four men trapped when they heard the sound of the voice. Amanda stepped back a little frightened when they wildly slammed fists against their walls. Even when they were just a van following her, Amanda had never felt this kind of fear for them before. Blackwing brought out a different side she hadn't seen before. 

Martin was the first to catch the scent of fear and stopped instantly. He whistled for the rest to stop, giving a nod in her direction. "Settle it down, boys. No use wasting energy anyways." He gave her an apologetic look. They never intended to scare her, ever. There were a lot of bad memories that went with Osmund Priest and it was easy to get them riled up when they worked so hard to stay free. A giggle came across the com. 

"Easy Project Incubus, don't wanna scare your breakfast away, now. She's never seen this side of you has she?" He was taunting them. They all knew it. The only thing they didn't understand was why. "Miss Brotzman hasn't had the pleasure of seeing you for what you really are. Big. Scary. Monsters." 

"Oh will you shut the fuck up?!" Amanda snapped flipping off the ceiling since she didn't know where the camera was hidden. "Did you like major in long winded speeches about creepy shit, because that is pretty much all you do?" 

"Drummer, don't." Cross tried to warn but they could feel she was too worked up to listen to reason. 

"Seriously, Drummer. You don't wanna piss this guy off." Martin shifted in his spot with a pleading look in his eyes. 

"Listen to your friends, Miss Brotzman. You've already got two strikes against you. You really don' wanna press ya luck for three." Priest's tone was playful, taunting her almost. 

"Screw playing by their dumb ass rules. Are you going to spend all day being a faceless voice hiding behind a microphone like a coward or are you just another one of Blackwing's puppets too? Come down here and face me!" As she shouted at the intercom the Rowdy 3 begged her to stop to no avail. 

"Damn it, Drummer! This ain't like out in the real world! Things work diff'rnt here! We like your fire but this ain't the time or place for it." Martin tried again, but it was too late.

"Well if you insist, I happily accept your invitation." Priest clicked off the microphone and in a matter of seconds the door to her half of the room opened and the man himself emerged. "I do love working face to face with my victims. More personal, I find." His southern drawl dragged out a bit more dramatic than usual. 

"Hey! Hey guy! You stay away from her!!" Vogel slapped his palm to the window as Priest got closer to Amanda.   
"Don't. Don't. Don't." Gripps repeated the words over and over, closing his eyes. It was too much for him to bare.   
"I don't like this. Blackwing demons, disguised as men!!" Cross snarled, eyes locked on him.   
"Don't let 'em break you, Drummer. That's what he does." Words of encouragement were all he could give from behind his glass prison. 

Amanda backed up against the wall across from the door, the Rowdy 3 standing like she were some kind of torture zoo. She was afraid he was going to choke her again but to her relief he simply charged at her until she had nowhere else to run. Not any better, but at least it wasn't a full physical attack yet. The young Punk had been to enough shows to know how to throw an elbow or two but that was mostly during mosh pits. Actual fighting was something she never really got around to learning. Priest ignored the screams and threats from the four men making noise beside him. His job was simple and he planned on enjoying every second. 

"Now I believe you owe me an apology, young lady." He cocked his head to the side with a smile. "You called me quite a few mean names and if I recall correctly you spat in my face?" No matter what the man was saying he always seemed to be happy about what was happening to an almost inhuman level. Amanda glared back into his eyes showing no interest in following his wishes. "Protest all you like, Project Theia." He was doing this on purpose now, bothering her anyway he knew how. "Stubbornness doesn't get you very far here at Blackwing. Just ask your friends." he gestured to the Rowdy 3. "Why do you think a bunch of tough beat-em-up types are terrified of lil'0l me. Really ask yourself for a second. What could be so scary that, your _special_ buddy Martin looks like he's ready to rip my spine out my throat. That's why he tried to rescue you an' the runt back in the field." He gestured to Vogel. "I am the most terrifying person you will ever meet and I can make life very difficult for you. It might take a few lessons, but I assure you in time you will learn to obey and..." he stopped for a second when he heard her snicker. "And I'm sorry are you gigglin' at me?" 

Amanda held a hand over her mouth before letting a laugh burst out. "Do you even hear your self or is your head so far up your ass that you talking just sounds like elevator music to you?" Everyone in the room except her was stunned at her bold attempt to keep mocking him. "You do realize that I have a disease that constantly puts me in agony so any kind of physical pain you do to me. I've already felt. I've already agreed to do your stupid tests to keep you from hurting them, but you're really are insane if you think I'm going to play the role of the good little lab rat and hope I get my cheese instead of a shock button." 

She could see his blood boiling under the surface but she also remembered him saying that he couldn't kill her and while under Blackwing's constant watch she doubted he would get away with it if he tried. Priest clenched his jaw but the smile never left his lips. "They warned me you would be difficult but you are my personal project. I will break you eventually. Maybe not now, maybe not even next month but I will-" 

"Yeah yeah, you'll enjoy torturing me. We've done this speech so if that's all you have to say, see ya!" She flipped him off and his hand shot out twisting her finger until she was on her knees. 

"Oh we aren't nearly finished. I've been instructed to assist you with triggering your disease. We are just gettin' started, Sweetheart." The pounding of the Rowdy 3 got louder but the glass never once threatened to break even after he pulled her up to her feet by her hair and threw her into a sitting position on the bed. Amanda screamed in pain trying to fight back but he was too tall for her to get any good hits in. Pulling the same phone out of his pocket as before he pressed a button on it and a shooting pain shot from the girl's head almost crippling her. "The fellas upstairs said that if you get too outta line, they installed a back up protocol to keep you on your best behavior." He pressed it again and it was like a million migraines hitting her at once. "Doesn't actually do any damage, just hurts a whole lot. Raises the stress levels and helps me do my job." 

Amanda blinked through her hands at the bright light still recovering from the shock. When eyes fully opened Priest swung a blade inches from her throat. It never made contact but the fear was enough to cause an attack. She felt the blade slice her skin deep then the burning hot feeling of blood pooling down her chest. She choked and sputtered, clawing at the man laughing in front of her. "Strangest part is, I don't ever actually have to hurt you. You do it yourself! Projects stay alive longer when you don't gotta hurt 'em for real." He pushed her away as she continued to choke, leaving her to fall as he left the room. But not before pressing another button and the window to Martin's cage slid into the ceiling like a door. He made no attempt for Priest, instantly rushing to the girl's side. 

"I got you Drummer!" He held her in his arms and he pulled the energy from her, feeding on the anger, fear, hatred, and pain. It was almost too big a meal for him. Martin held her close to his chest, cradling her head as the visions took over and her eyes rolled back for a moment. The images were never in any kind of order but for the first time somethings seemed to fit together in ways they hadn't before. She saw the skinny guy in charge pointing a gun at a mirror. A yellow taxi with a dog behind the wheel. A chair turning into a bouncy ball and then a bubble. Then lastly a large silver key with the name KEN carved into it. When the visions ended, Amanda found herself still wrapped up in Martin's arms. Her own arms held on, missing the physical connection of another after being isolated. "I got you." He told her again, pressing his head to hers. It felt like he was draining her migraine pains into his own head. With a connection so close he could sense the hint of hope still inside. Knowing every move was being watched he didn't speak up when he got the feeling something in her visions showed her there was still a chance of freedom. Needing no words, Amanda simply gave a weak smile and the hint of a nod. She didn't know what the visions meant and maybe it was being enclosed with the Rowdy 3 but she was sure she could feel something deeper in her visions. Something happy. And that was enough to keep her going for now. 


	4. Break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident with Priest, Amanda meets a new member of Blackwing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: descriptions of blood

The crack of an aluminum baseball bat whacked just inches from Amanda's nose and she didn't even let out a scream when it slammed int the wall beside her head. He took another crack by her hands and again nothing. The girl's eyes stared at the ceiling with her usual defiant glare while her Rowdies were watching from beyond their glass prisons. Time had begun to blend together and no one was sure how long Priest had been coming every day to trigger her attacks but if Amanda had to guess it was at least over a month. It had gotten to the point that the Rowdy 3 only observed to see if she did have an attack and wait to see who was selected to feed next. Gripps usually covered his eyes until he heard the slide of the glass doors, while Cross and Vogel sat cross-legged, Cross mumbling various curse words at Priest and Vogel occasionally would give her words of encouragement. Martin on the other hand sat on his bed, never able to bring himself to watch the tortures Mr. Priest had in store for the girl. Even after they drained her and he never actually hurt her physically it was still enough to turn his stomach every time. He usually sat with his eyes closed, focused on the emotions in the room. It was becoming his way of coping with being confined, feeling his brethren beyond the physical barrier and focusing on his Drummer's emotions. With his eyes closed he could almost forget the glass walls and screams coming from Amanda. At the moment she was more frustrated than afraid and Martin got the feeling her fearful shouts were just a show. He didn't like her being used like this, or at all for that matter but the feedings were becoming too close together. They were draining her too much and it had to be taking a tole. 

"C'mon now, Miss Brotzman. Don't tell me you're getting bored of our little games? These past few weeks have been some of the best I've ever had. Remember last week when you hallucinated you were vomiting bees? _O0h-wee_ was that fun! Where's that girl, hm? " Priest leaned over her as she lay flat on the ground, not speaking a word since he entered the room. She stared upward still giving no reaction when he swung the bat and gave her cheek a light tap. Amanda knew she was becoming desensitized but she would never say that out loud for fear of Priest turning his game up a notch but he was starting to figure it out on his own regardless. She saw no point in faking attacks with the monitor in her brain. She tried it once but it took just a look at his phone screen to see her adrenaline levels weren't up high enough and she was having no actual reaction to pain. Priest reached a hand forward grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into an upright position. She finally let out a yelp which caught Martin's attention. Eyes snapped open and he was at the glass in seconds. 

"Ah! Let go you said you weren't allowed to hurt me, damn it! Dick head! I said let go!" Amanda clawed at his hands trying to free her self. He tossed her into a chair sitting in the corner of the room finally letting go. "Fucking hell man! What'd you final-" Whack. His hand whipped across her face, the crack echoing through the small space only to be followed by an angry rumble coming from the other side of the glass as the Rowdy 3 threatened to break the barrier. 

"Little girl, you have done nothin' but disrespect me, run your fowl mouth, and pardon my French but you ruin my whole God damned day. My job is to help trigger your attacks and if the pretend ones ain't gonna work, well I think it's time we spice things up. Now I still can't kill ya, but Mmmmm a human being can lose a lot of blood and still survive." It happened as fast as a snap and suddenly looking down Amanda saw a knife sticking out of her shoulder. Confusion hit before the pain while her brain tried to understand what'd just happened. She let out a surprised gasp and suddenly the pain hit. 

"DRUMMER!!" The Rowdy 3 were losing it now and the glass rattled as they slammed their hands against it. Then everything started to happen at once. The corners of the glass started splintering with cracks down the sides. The rage between them seemed to connect their hive mind more than usual because their eyes were locked on Priest, ramming the glass now. Lights dropped from the ceiling flashing red and yellow and an orange fog poured into the four cubicles. Amanda was still screaming in pain on the floor, trying to keep pressure on the wound but she was fading in and out from pain alone not to mention the blood loss. The bright crimson stained the pristine white floor, pooling as she slumped against her bed. Priest just giggled as the sirens blared and the smoke covered the Rowdy 3 completely. Four distinct drops could be heard as they passed out before the glass shattered. The door to Amanda's side opened and she could see two figures storm in. Her body was starting to go into shock now and despite her efforts she couldn't fight it. 

"What the hell are you doing! You promised to scare her not hurt her! Oh my god! Is that blood? Oh god I think I'm gonna vomit!" The first voice gagged. It sounded familiar but she also wasn't sure about her judgement of anything at the moment. 

"Friedkin, Calm down. It's jus' a lil blood." Priest gestured to her. "Ken, tell 'em. She'll be fine." That struck a cord with her. The name in her visions. Amanda forced her head up at them. 'Ken' was now staring down at her with a look of disappointment. 

"Actually, your instructions were very clear, Mr. Priest. You are to agitate the subject not physically harm her in any way-jeeze. I haven't seen this much blood since Bart." 

"MMm Bartine...Now there's a lady who can show you a good time." 

"Not now, Priest." Ken knelt at her side putting pressure on her wound which resulted in a loud scream from Amanda. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Miss Brotzman. We need to get you to med bay as soon as possible. You've already lost a lot of blood, but you are going to be okay." As if by his command a team of people came in to the room and lifted her onto a stretcher. Amanda imagined the first time she left that room it would be with the Rowdy 3 behind her and Priest the one bleeding on the floor. She tried her best to stay awake but the throbbing pain was making it difficult to keep her eyes open until she had blacked out all together. 

When she finally came to she was laying on a kind of futuristic hospital bed, and her jump suit had been changed from the blood stained one to a new crisp white. The man who rescued her before was sitting beside her bed talking to Friedkin very slowly like he were talking to a child. "No, not vampires with wooden stakes. They just drain her energy and...seriously this is all in you-"

"Don't tell me to read the files again! Why is everyone always-hey! She's awake!" Friedkin got a goofy grin with a snap of his fingers and pointed at Amanda. "Hi 'Manda!" He waved his hand frantically at her. "Sorry Priest stabbed you. Um...We like... told him not to but the guy's kind of a dick sometimes and.. he doesn't always listen to me?" Ken put a hand up to stop him from going any further. 

"We would like to apologize for Priest taking things a bit too far, Miss Brotzman and I assure you he has been suspended from the Project Incubus-Theia program. There are some minor changes being made on how we will be running your program, changes I think you will like." All the while Ken spoke, Amanda could help but keep wondering how he was connected to her visions. He worked for Blackwing too, that meant he was just as evil as the rest of them...right? But every time her visions showed his name it was always linked to an key to freedom or an exit sign. 

"So you keep experimenting on me from behind some double sided glass and what? I get a cookie? A fluffy throw pillow for my tiny ass bed. Whoa! Slow down there, Mengele " She managed a sarcastic tone despite the throbbing pain. They had some kind of IV hooked up to her for what she assumed was pain medication. She hoped. 

Ken just chuckled at her remarks. "Miss Brotzman-"

"Amanda" She corrected him. 

"Amanda, then." He nodded giving a kind smile. "Amanda, it might interest you to know I was also a project here myself until a few weeks ago." This did catch her attention. "I know all too well how frustrating it is to get anywhere with anyone in Blackwing and I have no control over your freedom, the same way I myself can't leave Blackwing, but I can assure you that with my...assisting Friedkin..." He glanced at the man who was too distracted with the bed remote to notice the conversation. "You have a friend on the inside who wants to help make this all a little less...sci-fi horror movie-ish." A hand gestured around them before taking hers and giving it a light squeeze. "If you promise to work with me in a friendly environment, I think you and I might be able to really discover the full potential of your powers." 

Amanda rose an eyebrow not understanding his meaning. "My attacks? They just hurt. I mean the Rowdy 3 help me get my visions but that's it." She shrugged and Ken just shook his head, pulling out a tablet to show her data charts. 

"I think there is more to it. If you look back at your records, the worse the attacks were the stronger the visions, but with every attack your body gives off a kind of pulse, an energy. I think that's why the Rowdy 3 enjoy feeding off of you so much. The attacks have you almost bursting at the seems with energy." Ken explained in a way that actually made sense. He was the first person to treat her like a human being since she had arrived. It was refreshing. If he was an experiment like her maybe her visions meant he was going to find a way to help them escape? Either way he was a good ally to have. "If you agree to our terms I can at least make life in here a little more comfortable for you and the Rowdy 3." 

This seemed to catch Friedkin's attention. "Uh, guy? In case you forgot. I'm in charge. You can't go changing stuff..." he paused looking at Amanda and she was almost sure he blushed. "But like...I'm sure we could make things a little bit better. Um like..a...lamp?" He tilted his head like it hurt to think that hard. "Do girls like lamps?"

Ken who Amanda could already see was more capable than the child running the show, just shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, Hugo is in charge. I'm just assisting him in some minor decision making. See, Hugo has been watching along with your experiments for some time...He's rather fond of them." Ken gave her an obvious look, hinting that Friedkin had possibly developed some feelings while observing her for so long. 

"Dude! Don't tell 'er my real name. I hate my real name. And don't tell her we've been watching...and don't tell her I'm fond of stuff!I just read her file 's all" Friedkin got flustered, still playing with bed remote making her feet go up and down. Amanda bit her lower lip trying to keep from snickering as Ken's eyes went wide. 

"Y-you actually read her file?!" His tone fell flat. Friedkin shrugged. 

"Yeah, I really like drums." He gave a chuckle and a nod. Ken paused for a long moment nodding before turning to Amanda again. 

"Riiight...Well if you are feeling well enough Miss Bro-sorry Amanda." he corrected. "You are welcome to return to your room once we disconnect you from your IV." As if summoned a nurse popped in removing her IV and scuttling out of the room like a cartoon. Amanda looked down at the band aid on her arm, and a hand moved to her shoulder. "It was a few stitches but it wasn't deep." Ken explained helping her off the hospital bed. Friedkin rushed to her other side taking her by the hand as well. 

Once she was on her feet they walked her back to her cell all the while Amanda made not of the layout in case she ever did manage an escape. Ken opened the door to her cell and offered a friendly smile. To her own surprise Amanda returned it, only to let it fade when she walked past the ever grinning Friedkin. 

"See ya next time 'Manda!" He said giving her the same goofy wave as before when the doors shut. She turned when the door shut behind her to see the Rowdy 3 just starting to wake up. Martin was the first of course, up against the glass as he tried to sniff out what the damage was. 

"Drummer!" He shouted at her as she ran to his window pressing her hand against the glass. He did the same. "What'd they do! Are you okay?!" Cross was the next one awake along with Gripps and then Vogel. They were bouncing around their cells now demanding answers. 

"Guys, guys I'm alright. It was just a few stitches but..." They could smell a kind of joy coming off her. "There's this other guy helping the guys in charge and he says he's going to work on changing things." A hand moved to rub her sore shoulder but her smile pulled through the pain. Instantly they doubted anyone in Blackwing would be willing to help them make life easier. 

"Yeah right!" Vogel laughed plopping on his bed.  
"Ain't nobody in Blackwing cares how we feel." Cross slammed his fist into his chest.   
"Sorry, Drummer I think you got played." Gripps shook his head disappointed.   
"Yeah, Durmmer, Blackwing don't work like that." Martin nodded. "But we're glad yer okay." 

At that moment all four glass doors slid open and the intercom crackled. "Consider this a show of good favor, Martin." Ken's voice echoed through the room. Their faces lit up and the five of them ran to one another with a large embrace, not feeling more than the touch of them feeding off of her one at a time for so long. 

"See I told you," Amanda laughed when Vogel ruffled her hair. Martin was happy to see her full of such joy and hope but he knew something was off about all this. Blackwing didn't give anything without taking in return. He would agree to enjoy the moment now, feel the warmth of his family together again, but he would keep on his guard. Cross seemed to pick up on his leader's emotions, giving him a subtle nod in agreement before lifting Drummer into the air and tossing her into Gripp's arms. 

"You kids have a nice night. See you tomorrow." Ken's voice clicked off. Martin ignored him, picking Drummer up from Gripps's hands as they all took turns hugging and wrestling to let off a little aggression. Never once did the man let go  of them, until eventually they tired themselves out, falling asleep in a a dog pile below Amanda's empty bed. Martin was sure they were listening, possibly even with that microchip she had in her brain so he just held her close, pressing his lips to her temple. 

"Be careful, Drummer. Please." 


	5. The Chapter where everything is fine until it's not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda discovers no one at Blackwing is what the seem. Herself included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic depictions of blood

When life was lived underground time inevitably ended up blending together. Amanda had lost track of the days, weeks. She was sure it hadn’t been a year yet, but it was anyones guess. Now that Ken was calling the shots things had become at least tolerable for The Rowdy 3. Their cage doors were left open leaving them free to mingle among one another. Amanda’s tests were less invasive as Priest’s tests. Since the whole stabbing incident they hadn’t seen or heard anything of the psychopath and hoped it stayed that way. Over the last few weeks, Ken tried his best to show Amanda that Blackwing wasn’t just a horribly run secret government facility. He confided in her that he was also a Project who worked his way up by helping Hugo from losing his job. The Rowdy 3 hated that she was befriending anyone associated with Blackwing but if anyone stood a chance of helping them escape or maybe even convincing Blackwing to let them go, Ken was the man for the job. Martin warned her about getting too close, not sure of what twisted Hell this place could cook up next, but Amanda wasn’t just going to sit around on her ass until the Universe decided it was time for them to leave. 

With the cage doors open after Lights Out, The Rowdy 3 usually piled at the foot of Amanda’s bed. From there a single dim light bulb illuminated the space below, leaving a light glow on the wall beside them. For the last five or six nights they discovered that they could cast shadow puppets against the wall beside them, each taking turns making up different parts of one story. Other times Amanda would retell old nursery rhymes or common fables with a  _ Rowdy  _ twist since the boys hadn’t heard most of them before. Her body was draped across Martin’s lap as he rested his back against the bed. Gripps did the shadows as she told the story of Peter Punk and his band of Lost Boys. Cross did sound effects, tapping the floor for running noises or making the occasional owl call when needed. Vogel was sprawled out in the middle on his belly, head resting on his hands as he listened intently to every word. Amanda was just getting to the sword fight scene between Peter Punk and Captain Blackwing, the one eyed, one handed, one legged Pirate when Martin noticed Vogel getting nervous as the shadow puppets dueled. 

“Easy now, Vogel. All these sappy stories get sappy happy endings every time.” He spoke up in a gruff voice before giving Amanda a glance from behind the rims of his glasses. A finger slid them back up his nose as he adjusted under her weight. 

“They aren’t all sappy...okay maybe this one is but not all of them.” Amanda joked back with a playful nudge. Gripps’s fingers changed position and the shadow transformed into the figure of a woman in a dress walking. 

“Yeah, but does Peter Punk end up with the nice lady Wendy?” He asked as Cross still  made walking sound effects. 

“Spoilers guys! Spoilers! Quit interrupting Drummer’s picture stories! It’s like the only fun thing we do.” Vogel snapped sitting up to look back at them. Dramatically he flopped onto his back spreading his arms out as he took up most of their sleep nest. There was sudden  _ ‘Shhk’  _ of the electronically sealed door opening and all five of them were on alert. Each head snapped at the same time to see who emerged from the shadows. To only Amanda’s relief it was only Ken and Friedkin. They were already mumbling something to one another before Ken started to hush Friedkin as they got closer. The Rowdy 3 could feel a tense, nervousness coming from the pair and made a point to get to their feet in case something bad was going to happen. They seemed to kind of shield Amanda without even taking notice, circling around until she was in the middle. 

“I know, I know, just-shhh. Okay? Can you do that for me, Hugo?” Ken motioned his hands for them to slow down before approaching them pair. “Let me do the talking, and hey-” he snapped his fingers looking incredibly frustrated. “N-no, no gun. Put it back.” He assisted Friedkin in holstering his gun. “Just let me do the-Oh god you’re even scarier in the dark!” Ken stopped suddenly when he realized he was closer to running into Martin than he realized. It was difficult to tell with the single dim light while keeping eyes on Friedkin’s gun.    
“I mean...Hi!” Ken offered a big fake smile while Friedkin just sort of cowered behind him. 

“Dude, last time I dealt with these guys they tried to like suck out my soul or something!” 

“I-Ignore him.” Ken nodded to Martin with a casual wave over his shoulder. The man just let out a single grunt, eyes narrowing as he grew impatient as to what they wanted exactly. 

“Only reason we ain’t killin’ you right now is Drummer told us not to. Don’t give us reason to change our minds.” Martin warned. Ken and Friedkin both nodded rather stiffly. 

“U-understood.” Ken nodded as he held his hands up to shield himself. “If it’s alright with you, we would like to speak with Amanda for a few minutes.” He tried his best to act as polite as possible but with a few sniffs it was easy to smell stink of fear on them. The girl poked her head out before stepping in front of the human blockade. Arms were folded across her chest clearly annoyed by their presence. 

“I thought you promised no more late night tests.” She looked them up and down. “I’m still pissed at you guys for today’s newest form of torture. The electrocutions and needles I can handle but lunch...I thought this was a high end government facility. How hard is it to mess up a grilled cheese?” 

Ken paused again not really sure how to answer until Friedkin stepped forward. He flinched when Martin growled as he got closer to Amanda. “Uh..Ssory ‘bout that. This place really sucks sometimes.” He laughed uncomfortably loud and as a group the Rowdy 3 tensed up. Instantly the Lieutenant backed off, dropping his smile. “But for real we need to discuss something with you. It’s kinda real super important.” It was almost pathetic begging at this point. Amanda couldn’t imagine what exactly they would need from her at such a late hour but something drove her to agreeing. 

“Fine! Jesus! Stop with the begging. I’ll go.” She no sooner turned her head to speak to the boys behind her when she felt Martin’s hand on her shoulder. 

“ _ Drummer… _ ” He warned in a low rough tone leaning in closer. “This don’t smell right.” Cross, Gripps and Vogel all nodded in agreement. 

“Some _ thing _ spooked the  _ toy  _ sol _ diers _ .” Gripps mocked in a sing-songy tune. 

“I’ll be alright...Trust me.” She took Martin’s hand into hers giving it a squeeze before letting go. The four grumbled and paced as she walked away with Ken and Friedkin, knowing if they tried to fight now it they would just take her anyways and probably gas them now. They had to be patient. Something that didn’t come easy for the Rowdy 3. 

Amanda followed the two men down the hallway trying to match their pace but their legs were simply too long to keep up with. After a lot of walking and much huffing and puffing Friedkin lead them to another project room, sealing them inside. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the yellow taxi from her visions illuminated by the neon light. “Why are you showing me this?” She walked around the back of the taxi giving it a good look. “I’ve seen this before.” Eyes turned to the door when they still stood. 

“So you  **_have_ ** been having visions!” Ken shouted with an almost giddy laugh as he rushed to her side. “Okay, I need you to listen very carefully.” He gestured with his hands as he spoke showing how much he wanted her to focus on his words. “I understand that you are a prisoner here and it’s a lot easier to defy the evil science guys but hey, we…” he glanced at Friedkin. “I am on your side here. I’m stuck here just like you so it is very important that you be honest with me.” Taking a step back he motioned to the room. “This used to be my cell until I started helping Hugo. It’s the only safe room in Blackwing I know of so you can trust that it’s only us listening.” He paused again. “Okay so maybe easier said than done but, I am telling the truth when I say it’s very important if you tell us about your visons. We think it might be connected to Dirk Gently.” 

This suddenly had Amanda’s attention. “ _ Dirk _ ?! Why do you need to find Dirk? Dirk is useless to you? He’s a detective not a government gizmo you can just use however you want. None of us are.” She spoke too quickly, obviously defensive of Dirk. She knew the two had a history but she didn’t want him getting caught up in all of this. Ken could see her distress and took a deep breath trying to get her to mimic him to calm down. 

“Hey, I know he’s your friend. I know all about your brother and..Farah Black but we think they might be in  _ danger _ .” Ken glanced at Friedkin briefly before looking back at Amanda. “They are stuck in some kind of...parallel alternate dimension and we want to help get them back here. We both know Blackwing cant keep Dirk gently contained if the Universe doesn’t want us to.” He tried to make his tone sound light. “So don’t think of this as helping Blackwing so much as helping Dirk and your brother get home. Maybe even the Universe would get you out of here. Now according to your implant, when you get your attacks there is an increase in neuro-functions and the ratings are just off the charts. “

“Woah-woah slow down!” She demanded with a shake of her head. “Todd and Dirk are stuck in an... _ alternate _ ... _ Universe _ ? Are you shitting me right now? I’m stuck in Dr. Evil’s underground lair and Todd’s off having fun solving a case?! What the hell Universe?!” And then it hit her what he had just said. “Wait...are you telling me there is a chance we could get out of here?!” 

“Are you admitting to having visions?” Friedkin chimed in at last. Amanda took a long time to answer, weighing her options. She didn’t care for the way they both stared at her, feeling the pressure to decide. 

“It’s hard to explain, it’s all jumbled like a puzzle on top of a puzzle.” She sighed as a hand ran through her hair in frustration. “I saw  _ your  _ name,” A hand pointed at Ken as she leaned against the cab. “Saw this taxi too.” Her thumb then pointed behind her. “The attacks have to be really bad for me to get anything solid to piece together so can you really blame me for not wanting to give you guys any excuse to make my Blackwing getaway more  _ fun _ .” Ken nodded offering a smile. 

“That’s a really fair point.” Friedkin nudged Ken in agreement. “So like the bigger the attack the stronger the visions. That  _ suuucks… _ .” Ken gave him a look to tone it down a bit. “What? You’ve seen the tests, it looks like it hurts like…” He popped the gum he’d been chewing. “Really really bad.” Ken looked like he was embarrassed to even be in the same room as Friedkin at times like this. It was obvious to Amanda how much he was trying to bite his tongue. 

“Right but, if we want to save Todd Brotzman and Project Icarus, we will need to see how to get them back or maybe even how they got there in the first place.” Ken turned back to Amanda with a sincere look of concern in his eyes. “So we need to wean you and the guys off the feedings, work up to bigger visions.” He tried to keep talking but Amanda had heard all she needed to hear. 

“I’m sorry,  **_what_ ** ?” Leaning off the car she took a bold step closer. “A few minutes ago you told me you were a prisoner like me and now you’re calling the shots? And let me see if I have this right? You want me to starve the Rowdy 3 for educational purposes? Increase my attacks and make them last longer? How exactly does that help us escape?” She almost laughed in his face out of sheer disgust. Without missing a beat Ken mockingly laughed in return. 

“Escape?” he laughed again. “I thought you were a lot smarter than that. That’s why I liked you so much. No-no, I crawled my way to the top and kept this  _ idiot  _ from getting this place shut down.” He pointed at Friedkin who just stared like a deer in headlights. The Universe brought me here for a reason. People like..like you and your punk band. People like Dirk Gently, they are too dangerous for the outside world. Were you aware that before making you part of their little club, the Rowdy 3 killed at least two Blackwing soldiers? Project Marzana is a Holistic Assassin, guess how many she’s killed? Your buddy Dirk, never actively killed anyone but his presence in society has resulted in several homicides, property damages, frauds, arsen. The list goes on. So don’t try and act high and mighty because you honestly think there’s actually a chance the Rowdy 3 are anything more than a poorly named group of  monsters luring naive young women into their van.” It was all Amanda could take. Her fist slammed into Ken’s jaw instantly aching from knuckle to wrist. Friedkin jumped in to break them up but Ken was already back on his feet, wiping the blood off his lower lip. “It’s alright, I mighta deserved that one.” Pulling the cellphone off Friedkin’s utility belt, Ken hit a button and Amanda dropped to her knees screaming in agony. 

“We tried to play nice, but we need results if we want Dirk Gently back.” He huffed as he turned to walk away. The pain and shock of it was too much to handle, setting off an attack. Looking down Amanda saw a knife sticking through the hand she’d punched Ken with. The sharp pain only added to the screaming pain in her skull as the implant shocked her.  The blood only she could see pooled on the perfectly white floor below her and she clutched her arm close as she begged him to stop. 

"Please! Oh god please! Make it stop! My hand my really be broken! Please Ken! STOP! STOP I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I'LL LISTEN JUST MAKE IT STOP!! IT'S CUTTING THROUGH MY HAND PLEASE!" She made an attempt to grab on before they left but her knees buckled under her, slamming the girl to the ground. All that she could manage was to curl into a ball and begging him to stop. 

“We can’t just leave her here like this.” Friedkin tried to move towards her but Ken grabbed him by the arm pulling him out of the room. 

“Push your high school crush aside and lock the door behind you. I know this looks cruel, but someone needs to push her in the right direction if we want to get anywhere.  Project Theia isn’t just some girl you found on Tinder. She’s just as dangerous as Bart or The Rowdy 3 or Mona Wilder. Don’t let her fool you, Hugo. She’s just another project with a pretty face.” Ken ordered as the door closed behind them. Friedkin stopped, turning to look at him with his usual painfully confused expression. The girl’s screams could still be heard from the other side of the door and for once the Lieutenant kept his mouth shut. His jaw clenched tightly, still not opening to speak when Ken took  _ his  _ walkie-talkie and called in an order for Priest to return to Project Incubus and have them put back in their individual cages. Ken noticed he was being unusually quiet as he returned Friedkin’s walkie, and patted him on the back. “Now you’re getting it. This is all going to work out. Trust me.” Ken gave a toothy grin.

"And hair..." Friedkin noted softly as they walked away, the screams getting muffled by distance. "Y-you said she was just another project with a pretty face um..her hairs....yeah okay shutting up now." 

__  
  
After the doors closed and the lights went out Amanda was left screaming into nothingness. The void around her seemed to expand, growing colder, though that might have been the loss of blood she was hallucinating. It was hard to tell, an attack had never lasted this long before. Soon it was as if the pain had consumed her into a numbness. Briefly Amanda contemplated if she had actually died or not. It felt like she was floating on a stream, drifting along. When her eyes opened she could see a vast blue swirl above, connecting everything and anything. It was like seeing everything at once and nothing at the same time. She both existed and didn't at the same time. As she drifted Amanda somehow knew she was no longer connected to her body. In the swarm of images and existences she caught a glimpse of Todd and Dirk, trying to call out to them but her voice sounded muffled like she was underwater. It all felt like a bad acid trip or a fever dream. Nothing made sense and yet Amanda felt safe here. 

'This is your path.' A voice called to her from the other side. It sounded like an old woman, warm and encouraging. 'The pain is yours to own, Amanda Brotzman. Claim it, control it. Escape. Find your freedom and fix what is broken. You already have all the tools you need.' 

The sensation of fingers wrapping around something returned and Amanda was suddenly returning to her body. Or had she ever left? Either way she watched herself grab the knife through her palm and begin to pull it out with a scream. With the feeling of her limbs the pain returned with it. The words still echoed through her head. Amanda screamed until her voice cracked, the knife pulling from her hand in what she could only assume was a bloody mess. The lights were still out but the hot wet warmth of blood pooled down her arms. Then the moment the blade was out something unexpected happened. The pain stopped. The blood was gone. Even the shock in her head had subsided to no more than a light headache and a nose bleed. That part was real. And so was something else. In the pitch black her fingers ran along the metal of the knife that still remained solid. Panting on her back she felt the prick of the blade on the tip of her finger before taking a breath and hiding the blade in her over sized jumpsuit. Out loud this time, Amanda repeated the voice's words to herself, pressing the metal to her side just to know she wasn't imagining it. 

" _Claim it, Control it. Escape._  
_Claim. Control It. Escape_." 


	6. In the Darkness there is always Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rowdy 3's side of things while Amanda was speaking to Ken and Friedkin, there's a scuffle with Priest and an unexpected visit from a friend.

The Rowdy 3 watched as Fridkin and Ken walked off with Amanda. Cross, Gripps and Vogel paced back and forth as Martin simply stood in the middle, eyes locked on the back of her head until the doors closed.. “I don’t like this.” He let out growl as he spoke before sniffing the air. “Somethin’ don’t smell right.” The others agreed with vigorous nods. 

“They up to something!” Gripps snapped pointing to the door. “I don’t know what but, I don’t like the way the skinny one looks at us.” Cross nodded again tapping Martin and Vogel on the shoulders. 

“Maybe...maybe they’re letting her go.” he kept nodding in a desperately hopeful voice. “Maybe they figured out Drummer don’t belong here and-” Martin cut him off with a stern look. 

“Now you know Blackwing don’t work like that. Those two were scared shitless, we all sensed it.” Shaking his head he turned back to the doors, hands balling into fists. “They need ‘er for somethin’.” There wasn’t much for them to do but pace and wait. Through the thick walls it was difficult to tell where they had taken Amanda or how far away she was but Martin was sure he could still sense her somewhere in the building. Things grew quiet as he tried to focus, no one dare make a sound above the whisper of their breath and the occasional sigh. 

Then like a wave it hit them. More pain and fear than they had ever felt before. Martin got to his feet first knowing exactly who’s pain it was and ran to the door, pounding his fists against it. He could practically hear her screaming as wave after wave of emotion hit them. A wild fire roared in the heart of the Rowdy 3 now and they all began to beat on the door, howling and roaring savagely. 

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!” Martin screamed first. 

“I SWEAR TO WHATEVER DEITY YOU PRAY TO YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY!!” Cross turned facing the cameras as he screamed. 

Gripps picked up the chair in the corner of Amanda’s side of the room and slammed it hard into the glass divider. “Drummer don’t belong here!” He shook his head before putting his head in his hands. Vogel was still by Martin’s side trying to pry the sealed doors open with his bare hands as the blonde still slammed the doors beside him. 

The pain they all sense only grew worse causing the worst Rowdy fit Blackwing had ever seen until abruptly. Nothing. 

The four men froze in place, Martin with his hand in the air, Vogel kneeling below him, Cross in the middle of the room, arms raised and Gripps held the chair over his head ready to give it another toss. The moment the feeling of Amanda’s presence faded their hearts all skipped a beat in unison and the worst automatically came to mind. 

“no.”  Vogel was the first to break the silence, falling back on his rear end. His voice was no more above a whisper but it sounded like a gunshot. “Drummer...she..she can’t be!” the boy began shouting now, getting to his feet and turning to his brothers who still seemed frozen in place. “No! They..they knocked her out! She can’t be dead! GUYS LISTEN TO ME SHE CAN’T BE DEAD!” He kept shouting until Gripps finally grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in close until the boy was sobbing into his chest. A loud siren emitted from the speakers and an automated voice warned them to back away from the doors. Martin who was still frozen, eyes in shock as he stared at the chipped white paint of the sealed door, didn’t even register the world around him. His world had already ended the moment he felt the connection between him and Amanda was severed and now he felt like nothing but an empty shell unknowing of what to do next. 

It wasn’t until he felt Cross slap him across the face that he found himself back into the reality of the situation. “MARTIN!” Cross shouted again. “SNAP OUT OF IT, MAN! They’re sending that rat bastard to put us back in our boxes! I need you in the zone right now!!” Martin shook his head a little and the loud siren hit his ears just as the scent of Priest wafted through his nose. His drew focus once more and a rage boiled inside of him enough to frighten his brothers enough to take a step back. The scent drew closer and the three watched as Martin charged the door. 

“Stop! The lady keeps saying stay away from the doors!” Gripps tried to argue. Any second now Priest and a team of trained soldiers would be marching through to gas them and put them back in their cages. 

“Seriously, Boss! I think we should stick together in a pack formation!” Vogel tried too but it was already too late. Martin howled, throwing his shoulders back as the doors opened and the chaos exploded into the room. Priest was apparently ready for them to be riled up, entering with a stun gun aimed at Martin’s chest. Taking a rather powerful shock, the vampire only let out a louder growl, ripping the wires from his chest and pulling the gun from Priest’s hands. More soldiers filed in behind and the Rowdy 3 began to pummel them, draining the fear for several as they built up strength to take out the next dozen. 

On the other side of the room Priest cackled as he and Martin circled each other like tigers ready to pounce. “Good to see you again.” Priest grinned pulling a billy club out of his holster and giving it a few test smacks into his palm as they paced. Martin was surprisingly quiet, his eyes locked on his opponent for any sign of weakness in his step. The man clicked with a soft chuckle. “What’s wrong? Still bitter ‘bout me pokin’ your girlfriend?” That was all the more it took to get Martin to strike and Priest just stepped out of his way with a saunter and a crack of the billy club to Martin’s back. 

He let out a groan, rolling off the pain in his shoulders. Martin was foolishly letting his temper and rage blind him but not a second time. “You are gonna pay for everything you ever did to me an my boys.” He flashed his teeth with another snarl before pinning Priest to the wall and slam his fist into the man’s nose a few times. “An’ you are gonna to suffer very slowly for what you did to our Drummer.” He brought his head to press it firmly against Priest’s, drawing any and all energy from the monster until he was nothing but a husk. Martin would make it hurt, draining more than he’d ever from anyone before. However...something was wrong. 

He stopped after a few seconds suddenly feeling very very..wrong.  Draining him wasn’t like draining anyone else before. Something inside of Priest was unlike anything he had tasted before and stumbled back as the room began to spin. A blurry figure laughed as Martin dropped to his knees and his stomach ached, urging him to vomit. 

“What? Am I not to your likin’ ?” Martin fell onto his back, staring up as Priest towered over him. “There may come a day when you may defeat me, Monster.” Priest followed Martin’s gaze to the blurred figures of his boys being taken down by a cloud of gas. They dropped like flies one by one. “But today is not that day. Pleasant dreams.” Martin’s view of the world tunneled until vanishing into nothingness. 

________

  
  


When he woke again it was like the worst hangover the man had ever felt. His head and body ached, his throat burned and to top it all off it was pitch black. Judging by the shallow echo of his breathing, Martin was in his cage again. “ _ Boys _ ?” He tried to speak but the words came out raspy and strained. “Boys, you still exist?” He coughed hard trying to take a deep enough breath but he felt like death. Out of the darkness he heard the rustle of someone in the cage beside him. 

“Martin?!”Cross’s voice. “Holy shit! Guy’s he’s still alive!” There came a giddy laugh before the sound of hands smacking glass walls. “Dude! What’d Priest do to you? You’ve been out for almost a day!” In the next cell over Gripps leaned up close to see through to Martin through the layers between them. 

“You gotta get up, man.” Gripps pleaded and Vogel added a “Yeah! You always say, don’t show those bastards how bad it hurts!” 

But try as he might, Martin couldn’t find the strength to move. “Think that son of a bitch really did me in this time.” He groaned putting a hand over his eyes as his head kept spinning. “I don’t know what Blackwing did to ‘em but he ain’t right inside. My insides feel all fucked up.” His other hand ran over his stomach and it started to sink in again that Amanda was gone. He was thankful for the pitchblack room to hid his face as it grew red, tears welling in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, fellas.” he rasped trying to keep his tone level. “If I hadn’t gotten so riled up and tried to fight that prick myself maybe...maybe would’a stood a chance and --” 

“There’s no way you four could have taken that psychopath on your own.” The soft voice of an angel drifted from the furthest corner of the vast room and his eyes popped open. Feeling this ill he was still getting his senses and barings back but he was sure he hadn’t imagined the voice. 

“ _ Drummer _ ?!” he sat up feeling the agony of his muscles as he moved to the glass wall separating them. It was still difficult to tell feeling as he did but he could sense a glimmer of light in the darkness. “Yer alive!?” Frantically a hand wiped any dampness left on his cheeks as he squinted in the pitch black. 

“Yeah, they brought her back sixty four-thousand, eight hundred and twenty three seconds ago. I kept track while you were out.” Gripps’s voice was heard from the other side. 

“We thought it was best to let you rest.” Amanda spoke in a concerningly soft voice and her tone made him uneasy when he noted the hint of sadness. 

“Are you okay? What did they do to you?!” As he spoke she stepped closer and he could feel her through the darkness until he saw a hand on the glass. “What’s wrong?” He demanded next feeling a slew of emotions. Pain, fear, confusion, regret, guilt. God the guilt. It was enough to make his own heart ache. His hand matched hers and all he wanted in that moment was to feel the warmth of her hand in his once again. He could make out her silhouette in the darkness, still unable to meet her eyes. Something strange was bubbling under the surface and Martin couldn’t make out what it was. “What happened?” His tone was calmer now, but equally concerned. 

Taking a breath, Amanda could see the line of his spiked hair and the hand matching hers against the glass. Her free hand pressed the metal of the blade to her hip, making sure it hadn’t slipped out of place  and risk cutting her. “I’m okay, Martin really.” She assured him. “I...I don’t really know how to explain what happened. They took me into another room and tried getting me to use my visions to find Dirk and they tried to use my brother as a ploy to get me to help them. I refused to help and so they locked me in the room while I was having an attack. It was one of the worst I’ve ever had.” She paused and Martin winced sensing a taste of how much agony she’d endured. “And then something really freaky happened.” Amanda continued. “I saw something I couldn’t explain.” Eyes glanced at the direction of the camera’s having no doubt they were listening in but she was sure to only give them information they already had. With the chip in her head, she was sure they’d monitored her the entire time of her attack. But what came back through the void with her, Amanda needed to keep a secret for now. She would tell the boys when the time was right. 

Martin didn’t like the subtle smell of rebellion and anger he felt hiding under the surface of her fear and pain. He didn’t like what Blackwing was turning her into. He sought to make her life better,  not let her suffer the same fate he did in the clutches of scientists and government agents. He worried she would make a decision she would grow to regret. There was an urge inside of her to hurt something, and well beyond their usual Rowdy uproars. She wanted to kill. 

“Drummer….what are you plannin’?” He asked nervously. There was a long pause before she gave an answer. 

“ _ I am a leaf on the stream of creation _ .” Her low whisper cut through the room and Amanda could have cared less if someone was listening in to her conversation. “And we are gonna burn this place to the ground.” Martin heard a gasp from the other side as her hand pulled away and they all smelled pain and fear but it faded quickly and a flicker of flame licked around Amanda’s finger tips, illuminating her and Martin’s faces. Shadows danced across their faces briefly before her palm closed and the flame went out leaving them in pitch black once again. The Rowdy 3 were left with their jaws hanging open, unsure of what just happened. 

“Wherever I went...whatever I saw….It helped me see what I’m capable of.” Pulling up the chair Gripps had thrown earlier and set it by Martin’s cage. “It showed me the path I’m supposed to take. The Universe is trying to tell us something and I think I’m the one who’s supposed to hear it. I think --AH!” From the darkness of the Rowdy 3’s side of the glass they only heard a yelp and a thump on the ground. “What the hell?! Gah! My ass! I’m gonna have another bruise!” Amanda groaned until a light flicked on and she jumped back at the sight of a girl close to her age with black short hair and a white jumpsuit the same as theirs. In her hands she held a light bulb making it glow all on it’s own. 

“Now she get’s it!” The girl giggled shining her light on the Rowdy 3. Amanda scrambled away from the girl, not sure where she’d come from. 

“What the hell? How did you get in here, lady?” Cross grinned, pressing up to the glass. 

“Wait a second.” Amanda paused pointing to the spot her chair had once stood. “Where you….where you my chair this whole freaking time?!!?” She practically shouted in a state of confusion but at Blackwing she was sure weirder things were possible. The young woman nodded with a giddy grin and gave a bow. 

“Well not the whole time. I had to sneak off while you were sleeping a few times to help a friend of mine but...yes. My name is Mona Wilder, I am a Holistic Actress.” She straightened her back giving a lavished wave of her arm and a toothy grin to the boys who all just stared still in shock. 

No one really knew what to think or say until Gripps broke the ice first. 

“Sorry I threw you into a wall, Chair-lady.” 

 


End file.
